A New Demigod
by Apollo's Child
Summary: Danielle Flynn was just having a normal day at school-until a Pegasus comes barging right through the concrete wall. She could be a daughter of Poseidon-she sure likes horses. Or a maybe the child of Demeter? Or...will she be a part of the Apollo cabin, for her skill with bows and an ear for poetry? How does she get to Camp Half-Blood? Find out now-in: A New Demigod. R&R! :D


**This author's note will be quick, so here's what I want to say:**

**If you like this story, please vote for me on Artemis's Hunters poll, review, and suggestions are welcome. There will be a contest at the end so make sure to enter!**

Danielle Flynn, Daughter of Apollo

Danielle POV

Everything started when Harvey entered my life. Gods, that sounded messed-up. I don't mean it in the way you think I mean. This is NOT a romance story. Anyway, I should introduce myself:

I am Danielle Flynn. The day I found out I was a demigod was, obviously, amazing. So, I'm going to tell you about it. Maybe you think it's boring. That's fine; I wouldn't really want to read a bio either. But if you do want to know about me, keep reading.

I was in the middle of a spelling test at school. Having slight dyslexia, I didn't do very well. Luckily, I did not have ADHD, or I probably would have done worse. At the moment, that was the most important thing of the day.

"Time's up! Hand in your tests!" the teacher ordered. I brought mine up to the front and sat back down. I waited for everyone else to finish their tests. And waited. And waited...Then I heard a crashing noise. No one else noticed it.

"What is that sound? Something's coming!" I said loudly. People stared at me. I sat down again, thinking I had gone mad. The sound didn't repeat for a good minute or two. I doodled a bit in my drawing book. People whispered. Probably about me. No one liked me. But of course, none of my kind were loved.

Suddenly, I heard rumbling. And more crashing. I stepped back, alarmed. Next moment, a winged horse crashed through the wall. I was taken aback and stumbled over a desk. The other students yelled, "Horse!" and backed away. I looked at its white mane and coat, then it's eyes. They looked friendly enough. The horse whinnied and took a step towards me. I stepped back. It bowed it's head. Cautiously, I stepped towards it.

"Danielle! Get back!" the teacher yelled. I ignored him.

The Pegasus didn't react when I pet its nose. It flicked it's wings as though it wanted me to get on its back. I looked at it for a second, not believing what I was seeing. It whinnied and flicked its wings again, this time turning its back towards me. I climbed on warily.

The Pegasus glided elegantly through the holes it made in the wall, and students in their classrooms stared in awe. We rode out of the school to a kid in his teens. The weird thing about him was that he had horns and a furry bottom. A satyr. I remembered them from a class on Ancient Greece.

"Who are you?" I asked, getting off the Pegasus.

"My name is Harvey. I'm gonna take you to Camp Half-Blood. We need more demigods. I would've come to get you sooner, but we just found a whole group of you half-bloods someplace in Australia. Now come along, we need to get going. Oh, and that Pegasus there…you can keep her. Name her what you like. Let's go!" Harvey told me casually, and mounted a smaller Pegasus. I didn't move or say anything, my head was spinning. What kind of joke was this?

Just then a hissing filled the air. Harvey looked to his left just as a three-headed dragon stepped around a corner.

"What is that?" I asked cautiously, knowing the answer. "Is it friendly?"

"No! That's a hydra, kid. But we don't have any time for that now. But just in case, take this." Harvey passed me a bow. I mounted my Pegasus once more, still in shock.

"YA!" The satyr yelled, slapping his horse on the rear. Mine joined his in the air and we rode up into the air. The hydra writhed and spat at us. I aimed the bow at it and shot it in the stomach. It shrieked.

I almost shrieked too, for I had never shot something in my life. Luckily this was an easy target. I leaned back, breathing heavily. Then I sat back up, knowing that however shocked I was, if it was a dream or not, I'd better try to live. I sped up and passed Harvey.

"Go!" I told Harvey. We flew above the clouds, and by the time we dipped down, Manhattan was below us. Gods, those Pegasi were quick. In a few minutes, the hydra disappeared from sight, and Long Island Sound loomed beneath us.

"We're almost there. Start dipping down. Good shootin' by the way; worthy of Apollo. Well, more like Apollo in the morning. You weren't _that_ good. You get the point." Harvey chattered. I shrugged, not being able to take in what he just said, and dived toward land.

I landed as gracefully as I could. Still, I almost fell off my ride. Harvey caught me. He looked at me, still holding me. I stood up and brushed myself off.

"Oh, shut up." I said to him, even though he didn't say anything. As I looked up, I saw an arch with the words, "CAMP HALF-BLOOD" on it. So this was what Harvey talked about.

"Well, go on!" My satyr friend urged, still smiling from that little incident. My Pegasus, which I decide to name Sunrise, followed me as I sprinted under the arch.

Yeah, sprinted. Expecting a big, slow-motion, dramatic walk from Harvey to the arch? And then, perhaps, I would step over the boundary, look around out of breath and breath, 'It's _amazing!"? _Well, you were wrong. I sprinted over the boundary, sat down and wondered if this were real.


End file.
